After you left
by SasuSaku453
Summary: Everyone is grown up. Sasuke has a kid, Sakura has her daughter, Naruto and Hinata are getting married. Everything's going good intell Sakura comes back from Suna. Romantic but I aint saying the couples .
1. Chapter 1

** Alright people this is MY story not my sister's. Still alot of bad grammer and spelling but forgive that. Everyone is grown up. Sasuke has a son, Sakura has a daughter, Naruto's going out with Hinata. See what happens. I've already writen the first 4 chapters but I have to type them so srry. This turns into a romantic flic but you have to read to find out the couples. I'm so mean. MUWAHAHAHA! srry damn suger's getting to me.**

**Alright if you want ur pen name on the nextchapter then reveiw. I'm even open for flames but NOT about grammer and spelling. Gott it. Good.**

* * *

"Sasuke. I want you to be happy," a blond haired woman smiled as she held her new born child in her hands. She had just gone through a lot and she knew she wasnt going to make it. "Aaron. Is your child not mine." she held the baby to the crying pink haired nurse.

"Please Ino dont act that way," the woman pleaded holding the child close as if it was her own. She too know what was going to happen to her best friend.

In the corner stud a black haired man. He didnt care what happened he was only using the woman to revive his clan. With the child she had just given him, she had done her job. The raven haired man was about to walk out when he heard the nurse call him.

"Sasuke you're such a cold hearted bastard! I'm never speaking to you again." screamed the pink haired nurse.

The only reason he had came back to that stupid village was to see her again. Now she was mad at him and saying stupid things like that. He walked out the door not realizing what he had done.

Sasuke came to the hospital to check up on his son. He found Aaron healthy and fine but there was no sigh of Sakura. Ino had died and yet he showed no sign of greif, nor would he ever.

Sakura had left Konoha to live in Suna as the Hokage alowed. She never spoke to her old teammate but she would write letters to Kakashi and Naruto very often.

Naruto was on his way to becoming Hokage but first he must teach his genin team. On his team they were all boys but one was moving away and he'd be getting a replacment. "Well goodbye Naruto-sensei," the boy said as he left.

Naruto waved knowing he would someday see that boy as a great ninja. "So where's the new kid?" he joked but no answer. "Fine, lets go train."

He and the other 2 boys left to train. They were doing one-on-one combate when a kunai that one boy through hit the other boy dead in the shoulder. Blood gushed out of his shoulder as he fell to the ground. The raven haired boy grabbed his shoulder and moaned in pain.

"Calm down," A soft voice whispered. A girl was suddenly at his side. Her palm was glowing a light blue as she jerked the kunai out of the boy's shoulder. "Just a little pain." she whispered as the wound healed with some pain. "Thats it. You should be fine now." the girl smiled as she stud on her feet.

The boy got to his feet and looked at his baffled sensei. "Who are you?" he asked anoyyed with the girl.

The girl shock her long red hair and smiled. Everyone could see her ocean green eyes as she whispered, "My name's Rosie." Her voice had a southern ring to it.

She held out a peice of paper to the older man. Naruto smiled, "Well welcome to the team. So your a medic?" he asked smiling at her.

"Yes sir." she smiled. "Just like my mother." Rosie turned to the other boys, "What's your names?" she asked.

"Uchiha Aaron." the raven haired boy said snobly. He was part of the famous Uchiha clan and he was damn proud.

The other boy had blonde hair and was always smiling. "My name's Osaku." he said blushing. _Wow this girl is really pretty and strong aswell. Maybe she'll go on a date with me_.

"So Rosie. Are you only good at medics?" her new sensei asked almost smirking. _She reminds me a lot of Sakura now that I look at this girl_. He thought.

"No sir. My mother is close to the Fifth's level at almost everything. I guess I learned from them both." Rosie smiled as she took out a headband. "I'm from Suna but we moved here so my mom can talk with her old friends."

Naruto suddenly punched the ground where Rosie was standing. She bounced away just in time. _So I guess she can dodge lets see if she can..._

His thoughts were introupted by a sheat of earth crashing towards him. Naruto quickly dodged but was punched hard in face by Rosie's fist. "Hows that Sensei?" she asked. Her eyes were sharp but she was only toying with him.

"What's your mother's name?" he asked noticing the way her eyes looked.

He took her roundhouse kick to his face. When he got up he was so tired. "Haruno Sakura, sir. Thats my mom." she held her hand out and helped her sensei to his feet.

Naruto smiled, "Sakura taught you how to suck out a person's chalkra didnt she?" he smiled as he took her hand. _She's strong. Her arms dont even show anything but strength and compashion_, he thought to himself.

"Yes sir." Rosie smiled again. _Why the hell am I calling him sir. He is my mother's best friend, isnt he_? She screamed in her head. "Can I call you something other then sir?" she asked not wanting to act so formal.

"Shure. I'm Naruto." Naruto shock Rosie's hand. Suddenly a black bird came down and landed on Rosie's shoulder, "What kind of bird is that?" Naruto asked.

"Oh this is Shadow. She's my dove. I got her for my birthday when my father was killed." Rosie whispered softly. She saw Naruto's head drop. "She comes to get me when my mom wants to talk to me. That means I have to go."

"Training is tomorrow at noon!" Osaku yelled as he gave Rosie a really quick hug. She just smiled as she left. "She seems nice sensei." Osaku smiled softly looking at the girl.

"I'm leaving. I dont want to hear of the mushy shit." Aaron said leaving. "Sensei. I'm telling father that your slaking off."

Naruto stuck out his toung. "Tell that bastard. I couldnt care less." Naruto crossed his arms over his chest as he suddenly felt a fermilar chalkra. "Both of you can go home. No more training." he said meanly.

Both boys left their sensei in the middle of no where. "Come on out!" he screamed taking out his kunai.

"Calm down." a soft voice whispered. An ANBU jumped out of the tree. "Good morning Naruto-kun." The ANBU took off the mask and looked at Naruto softly. "Do you like your new student?"

"Sure Neji." Naruto said almost pissed of at his old friend. "Did you get her on my team?" Neji nodded. "Thanks. She's a strong girl and could teach Osaku and Aaron some things."

"What ever. So how's Hinata. You two are getting married soon, arent you?" he asked calmly.

"Yah. Hinata-chan's a total sweet heart. I'd do anything for her." Naruto whispered.

_**WITH AARON**_

Aaron was going to go train in his own way, by himself. He quickly ran past the largest sakura tree and into the dence forest. He stopped at a thick tree and started kicking and punching it, making dents and gashes in the trunk. Suddenly he heard a dog barking. "What the hell could that be?" he asked softly whiping the sweat from his face.

"Come on Uki we're going to be late!" a fermilar voice screamed from the other side of the forest.

_That's that girl's voice, Roise. She was really pretty and strong. Maybe we could train together_, he thought as the voice came closer.

Suddenly a black wolf was infront of him with her head cocked to one side. "Uki! Leave him alone." Rosie snapped walking up. She had a large bag of stuff in her hands.

TBC...

* * *

** Arlight that was the first chapter. One reason why some of the words may be off my one letter is that my sister typed it up and she types REALLYfast(114 wpm to be exact)but makes some mistakes. Guess the couples and if 4 people get them right that means I'll put up the next chapter.**

**Luv lots**

**Richy**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey Thanks for reveiwings. I'd love to thank these people**

**daydreamer53221**

**amylovestakuya**

**Gaara-Kaibutsu**

**tearsofDagmar**

**shinigamilenne**

and one from a girl/boy named **Karma**

_

* * *

That's that girl's voice, Roise. She was really pretty and strong. Maybe we could train together_, he thought as the voice came closer.

Suddenly a black wolf was infront of him with her head cocked to one side. "Uki! Leave him alone." Rosie snapped walking up. She had a large bag of stuff in her hands.

**Chapter 2**

A Love and a Mother.

"Hey Rosie," Aaron whispered still with a smug look.

Rosie smiled, "Hey Aaron-kun,"

Even though Aaron had his own fan club of girls saying his name like that, Rosie made him smile and start to blush. _Why am I blushing. I'm an Uchiha. Uchiha's dont show emoshion_! He looked at Rosie and asked, "Where are you going?"

"Home. I live just a while down in the forest. You should come over. My mom's already cooking." Rosie smiled. Without getting an answer Rosie had grabbed Aaron's hand and was dragging him further into the woods.

_Her hand is so soft... like silk. I wonder why she lives out here_? He thougth as the blood rushed to his face making him blush. It was a while and Rosie had stopped tugging Aaron and was now just holding his hand as they both walked. _She's blushing. I can see her. She looks even cuter when she blushes_. Aaron thought taking short glances over to his teammate.

They came out of the woods to a large manshion. "Welcome to my house," Rosie whispered tugging him forward again. She opened the door and shouted, "MOM I'M HOME!"

From the kitchen Aaron heard a angelic voice ring, "Welcome home. Did you get the stuff I asked for?" A woman came out of the kitchen whiping her hands on a rage. "Thank you dear. Who's your friend?" she asked. _He's grown so much to look like his father. I can even see a little of Ino in him. I bet he's strong like them too_.

"This is my teammate Aaron. He was training out front and I was wondering if we could go train outback. You know by the brook?" Rosie asked putting the bags on the table.

"Only if you heal his wounds if he gets hurt." Rosie's mother said smiling. "Aaron do you need to call your parents?"

"No ma'am. My father normally doesnt expect me home tell nightfall." Aaron answered feeling a little weird about talking to Rosie's mother.

He had never had a mother to teach him compashion and of course his father wouldnt show any emoshion.

The pink haired woman smiled at him, "Alright. But do you want anything to eat? I can make anything." she was truly happy to see him again. "by the way my name's Sakura." she smiled and kissed him on the forehead.

"No Miss Sakura. Thank you though." Aaron answered blushing. He had never felt a mother's kiss and this one had startled him.

Sakura stud back up and smiled back at him, "Alright then. I'll have drinks for you both back here in about an hour. Is that alright?"

"Thanks mom," Rosie smiled hugging her mother. Aaron and Rosie walked out and walked to the back of the manshion. "Sorry. My mom kinda gets that way. But I'm glad you met her." Rosie smiled as she blushed.

"Do you really want to train?" Aaron asked the girl hoping that she would answer yes.

Rosie nodded as they walked into the dark forest again. They walked in silence for a long time intell they came to a feild with a brook on the side. "here we are." Rosie smiled as she took in every sent.

Aaron stud infront of the place in awe. "Can we start?" he asked quickly. He knew nothing more then training, after all he was an Uchiha. Rosie and Aaron smiled as they charged at eachother. After a while of fighting Aaron desided to finish the fight.

He quickly tackled Rosie and they both fell to the ground on top of eachother. They were standing on a hill so they roled down close to the brook. When they finally stopped Aaron was on top of Rosie pinning her arms to the ground.

He gazed down at her and took in everything about her. Her eyes were soft and kind, a smiled played apon her plump pink lips, her hair was on his hands and boy was it soft._ I never noticed how beautiful she is up close. She looks so happy_. When he noticed that her chest was a little bigger then the normal girl's he started to blush, _Am I a perv like that jackass of a ninja Kakashi_? he asked himself.

He suddenly heard her voice, "Aaron-kun?" her angelic voice rang though his ear and that did it.

Aaron finally snapped. He knew he liked her and he just wanted to be with her. He leaned closer and captured her lips. They were soft and tasted like strawberries. When he felt her pushing back he knew that she liked him the way he liked her.

Rosie slipped her hands away from him then wrapped them around his neck and pulled him closer. His toung traced her lips taking in the taste and begging for entrance.

With a soft but angelic moan she granted his wish. Deepening the kiss made them both very happy. Aaron tasted every part of her mouth, everyonce in a while touching her's to make her gasp in pleasure. They finally ran out of oxygen so they pulled away.

"Sorry," Aaron whispered starting to blush as he got into a sitting pose. Rosie sat up at his side almost trying to breath.

"It's alright." Rosie smiled. "I liked it." she was blushing more then he was as she finnished, "I think I love you," suddenly she wanted to take back her words.

She hung her head low knowing that he didnt lover her. Suddenly he was kissing her again but from behind. He kissed her neck and as he did he whispered, "And I love you too Rosie-chan." Rosie could only smile.

"Aaron-kun, we better be going back." Rosie said as it started to get dark. Suddenly a figure walked out of the woods.

"Rosie-chan is that your mom?" Aaron asked sitting at Rosie's side with his hand on her's.

Rosie started shaking, "That's not my mom's chalkra. I'm worried. No one but my family knows about this brook." she whispered climbing closer to her 'Aaron-kun'.

He wraped his arms around her waist and pulled her close as he whispered, "I wont let anything happen to you. I promise."

As the figure came closer and closer, the harder Roise clung to Aaron. "If it isnt a pair of love birds." whispered the figure in a dark monotone voice. "Come with me little Uchiha."

Suddenly a girl with long brown hair jumped out of the sky. She moved her head so she could see the two she was protecting. "You alright sis?" the girl asked.

She was older then them both and was wearing a normal jounin's outfit. "Keahi, why are you here?" Rosie asked in a shaky voice.

"So I see another Haruno is protecting the Uchiha name?" the voice whispered.

"Back off Itachi!" Keahi scramed taking out two katanas. "You hurt eather of them and I swear to god."

Suddenly the figure disappeared for good, but not without saying, "Both Haruno and Uchiha will die."

Keahi turned around and smiled at the two. Rosie was sitting in Aaron's lap clenching onto his shirt for dear life. Aaron had his arms wraped aroud her waist pulling her close. "Umm... Am I introupting something?" she asked blushing.

Both Aaron and Rosie blushed at what Roise's sister was asking, "Thank you Keahi for protecting us." Rosie whispered getting up.

"Your mom would have killed me if Itachi touched eather one of you," the teen smiled. "I'm not really Rosie's sister. I'm just a friend of the family. So whats your name?"

"Uchiha Aaron." Aaron said still trying to hide his blush from before. "So Roise I guess you have to go now." Aaron whispered softly.

"Yeah I do. But..." Roise kissed Aaron on the cheek and said, "I'll see you tomorrow Aaron-kun." Aaron smiled again hearing her say his name like that.

"Bye Aaron. By the way Rosie. Naruto called. You dont have training tomorrow so your going with Sakura to the market." Keahi smiled as her and Rosie walked away.

_She's really nice. Maybe I'll see her tomorrow. Who was that guy, Rosie seemed really scared of him... Her touch was so soft and she kept holding onto me_. Aaron was in heaven as he thought about Rosie._ I'm so glad she's my little rose_.

He walked home with her in his mind.

* * *

Alright I know that Aaron and Rosie havent known eachother but let **fate **take it's tole. You'll see what happens. Pleaseread and reveiw and you'll name will be on the next chapter. Kk luv u all so much for reading (Both stories) , Richy and Raye. 


	3. Chapter 3

I dont own Naruto (So wish it!) Again I'll thank you for not insluting me on my spelling and grammer. I do except other flames though.

Alright thanks for reading. Heres the next chapter. I'd really like to thank the people that have reveiwed. (If you reveiw you get your name on the next chapter) and if your name isnt on there I'm sorry I didnt have much time to write.

**_Hai-kumikoCHAN_**

**_Luna Forest_**

**_jennjennr (anonomous)_**

**_Hoishe (anonomous)_**

**_shinigamilenne_**

**_Gaara-Kaibutsu_**

**_Daydreamer53221_**

* * *

"Bye Aaron. By the way Rosie. Naruto called. You dont have training tomorrow so your going with Sakura to the market." Keahi smiled as her and Rosie walked away. 

_She's really nice. Maybe I'll see her tomorrow. Who was that guy, Rosie seemed really scared of him... Her touch was so soft and she kept holding onto me_. Aaron was in heaven as he thought about Rosie._ I'm so glad she's my little rose_.

He walked home with her in his mind.

**Chapter 3**

A meeting

The next morning was just a normal morning. Aaron woke up with the sun on his face. He got up and looked around his room he had, had a dream about _his_ Rose last night. He heard the door open down stairs. _Great. Dad's home. I hope he doesnt find out about Rosie. He'd kill her just from making me understand was **love **is_, he thought hoping his father would never find out about Rosie.

"You're still here?" a monotone voice asked coming into the room. Aaron turned around to see his father.

"No training today," he mumbled trying to shuve the thought of Rosie being hurt out of his mind. "I'm tired from training yesterday." he said slouching on his bed.

"What was so hard yesterday?" the man asked wanting to know why an Uchiha was tired.

"I was training with a new teammate and her sister. They both specilize in chalkra control." he snapped as a thought of Rosie being hurt came to his mind.

"Well we need to go to the market. Your comeing with. No exeptshions." Aaron's father walked out of the room leaving his son to his thoughts.

_Rosie's gonna be there. If she gets hurt I'll just die_. Aaron felt a pain in his heart. _If she die's I will too. No matter what_.

_**AN HOUR LATER**_

Aaron and his father were walking in the market. They both took in the sights, sounds, and smells. "Some thing on your mind Aaron?" his father asked seeing that his son was acting a little weird.

"Its nothing father." Aaron answered in a monotone like he would have normally.

His eyes suddenly went dark. Someone had put their hands over his eyes. "Guess who?" a voice rang.

Aaron knew who it was in a second, then fear struck him. _She's going to get hurt. I dont want her to be hurt_. Aaron took a deep sigh and said, "Rosie."

He was able to see again. He turned around to see his Rosie smiling and giggling. "Good morning Aaron-kun," she said as she shuffled through her bags."How are you?"

"Fine." Aaron whispered caught in her ocean eyes.

A woman walked over and said, "Rosie. Your mother is looking for you." Rosie nodded.

"I gotta go Aaron-kun. Maybe we could train again later. I'll tell my mom you said hi," Rosie ran off as quickly as she could thinking, _That man was giving me an evil glare. I hope he doesnt blame Aaron-kun for me coming over_.

After she was gone Aaron's father asked, "One of your fan girls?" Aaron shock his head still in a daze. "So who is she then?" he asked getting anoyyed.

"She's my teammate. Her mother is a medic and a friend of our sensei. She lived in the sand her life then came here with her mom." Aaron snapped. "Got enough info on my team?" he almost screamed.

"You're just like your mother, always yelling." he said calmly. He felt Aaron's sharingan come out.

Aaron gritted his teeth and mumbled, "You dont know anything about mom. You only used her!"

"Aaron. Why are you screaming?" asked a soft voice. Aaron turned to see Sakura and Rosie. "Is there something wrong?"

Aaron's father stud in shock as the two females walked over to his son. _Sakura is that you. You've grown up to be so beautiful_. He thought. "What are you doing here?" he asked meanly.

The pink haired woman didnt answer but roled her eyes. "Rosie dear. Could you heal Aaron's broken arm." she whispered.

"How did you know?" Aaron studdered. He saw Sakura's smile and said, "I forgot your a great medic."

"Damn right." she smiled. She took Rosie's bags as her daughter went to heal Aaron's arm. "How was training last night guys?" she asked ignoring the elder Uchiha.

"That guy showed up again." Rosie wispered as she put preashure on Aaron's arm. "The one with the bloody eyes."

Sakura looked away and smiled. "Why didnt you both tell me? Both you and your sister."

Rosie was finnished and she gave Aaron a quick hug that no one noticed. "We didnt want to worry you. You've done so much for us, mom."

Aaron could see the tears in Rosie's eyes. "Thats no exeption. Now we'll have to go back and talk with The Hokage and then Gaara-kun."

Rosie stomped her foot on the ground and cursed under her breath, "damn it." Rosie turned to Aaron with a smile, "I really hope we can train again. Bye Aaron-kun,"

Sakura turned and said, "Goodbye Aaron-kun and you two Uchiha-san." her voice was cold as she said 'Uchiha-san'.

"Dad did you know her. You were suprised to see Miss Sakura?" Aaron asked softly.

Sasuke nodded. "She was on my team. She helped when you were born. She was also a great friend of your mother's." Sasuke's stair became cold again. "Dont ever see her or her daughter EVER again. Hear me?" he demanded.

_I knew that was coming. At least she wont be hurt_. Aaron nodded sadly, "She is on my team though."

"Thats the only time you can see her. When you're training with Naruto." Sasuke's voice was harsh. _If I see Aaron with Sakura I'll flip out. Well as long as she's back I'm happy_.

They all went back to what they were doing. Suddenly there was a fight going on. In the middle was Sakura and Rosie surounded by 20 men. "Give us your money bitch." one man snapped.

Sakura crossed her arms and asked, "Rosie here's your training. You get to fight these dumbasses. What are you all genin?" Sakura asked tauntinglymaking the men really made.

"We're sound ANBU!" all the men snapped.

Sakura shrugged, "If you need help Rosie just ask." Rosie smirked and took out her katana.

"That wont be nesisary mom." Rosie took a stance with a smirk. "Dont blink," she worned the men.

In a second all the men were on the ground. Roise shock her red hair and smiled. "Does it count if I only knocked them out?" she asked her mother.

"Yeah. If you killed them you'd get in trouble with Tsunade-sama." Sakura smiled as she messed her daughter's hair.

"Rosie?" A voice asked. Both Haruno girls turned to look at the blonde haired kitsune. "Hey Sakura that you too?"

"NARUTO!" Sakura screamed as she ran and gave him a hug. "I missed you. Are you in Hinata-chan an idem yet?"

Naruto blushed and said, "Yeah. What of it?" He asked blushing. He watched as Rosie smiled. "So Rosie is really your daughter." Naruto said feeling better.

"Yeah. She's the best." Sakura said wrapping her hands around her daughter playfully, almost like they were best friends. "So Naruto what rank are you now?"

"Jounin. And you?" Naruto answered proudly.

Sakura blushed, "I'm still beating you Naruto. I'm ANBU and Roise here is just as good if not better, she just refuses to take the Chuunin exams with people she doesnt like."

Rosie blushed. "But I think I'll take it this year with Osaku and Aaron-kun." she said blushing.

Naruto was shocked. _She said Aaron**-kun**. OMG this is just like the genin days. Kakashi better help me with this. Poor Osaku,_ Naruto thought with a smile. "Aaron's Sasuke's kid. Sakura have you seen that bastard at all?"

Without turning around Sakura said, "He's right behind us. Along with Aaron." she smiled knowing she was right.

Naruto peared over Sakura's shoulder to see Aaron and Sasuke walking down the street. "HEY UCHIHA!" Naruto screamed waving his hands in the air. Sakura turned around and smiled just for the sake of being polight.

Rosie could already feel that Sasuke was mad at her so she didnt say anything, neither did Aaron. Rosie just looked away from Aaron with a sad face. _She knows father and I had a fight about her. She must be really smart to figure that out_.

"Mom. I'm going to train." Rosie said softly almost as if she was going to cry.

She was about to jump away when Sakura grabbed her collar, "No you dont. You told me that you were going to go see Temari-sama. Dont you dare brake your promise to me." she snickered.

Rosie's eyes narrowed. "Do I have to?" Rosie pouted. Sakura nodded. "Where is she today?"

"Just outside the gate. You'll need to use that jutsue you made to get there. Just give her this and come back. If there's a problems just do what you want. I trust you." Sakura handed over a letter to Rosie and gave her a hug, "Do you want me to send Naruto with you?"

"No I'm fine. I can handle it like normal." Rosie said but she was cut off by Naruto.

"I cant let you go alone so I'll send my best student with you." Naruto smiled. "Aaron will you escort Rosie to the gates and wait for her to get back?"

"Huh?" Aaron mumbled heartlessly making Rosie move further away from him.

"come on Aaron." Naruto tryied to coax him but nothing was working.

Rosie's head hung low as she whispered, "Sensei you dont have to make Aaron do something he really doesnt want to do. I can go by myself." She looked at Aaron with a soft smile but her eyes said that she was really upset.

"Aaron is that alright with you? You dont have to go all the way just to the gates and wait for Rosie to come back." Sakura said smiling at Aaron like he was her son.

Aaron couldnt say no to Sakura. She was the only mother he had ever had. So he just nodded at her and resieved a glare from his father.

"Sakura." A dark voice said clearly jumping out of the trees. There stud a man in a dark cloak with a leaf ANBU mask on. "We need your help on a mission."

Sakura turned around to see the man, "What do you need this time?" she smiled even though she was annoyied. "Its my day off."

The man looked around and saw Rosie. "Sorry ma'am. Rosie could just help us. She's free, right?"

"Yes but what is the mission?" Sakura asked sternly. When the man didnt answer she snapped, "I asked you a question! I demand an answer. Or will I have to hurt you Minkota?"

Sakura grined her teeth as she kenlched her fist. Her chalkra was filling quick almost like a gun loading. "Mother. Stop. Its fine. Minkota is just on a mission to portect Gaara-sama. Nothing more." Rosie smiled cocking her head to one side.

_She's lieing and I know it. She's good at lieing even to her mother_. Aaron and Naruto thought at the same time.

Sakura started to calm down. "Rosie I want you to be careful. You are at ANBU rank but you do not know their rules. Dont underestimate anyone or anything got it?" Sakura asked meanly.

**TBC...**

* * *

I wanted to go further with this one but I desided that I'd give you a sneek peak insted. If you want any sugjestions please tell me. I'll tell you right now that Itachi is a BIG factor in this story and out little 'heros' have a fight with him in chapter 6. Some how I'm going to make Sasuke and Sakura hook up so tell me if you have any sugjestions? Or what should happen between Aaron and Rosie? OOOooo please tell me and I'll try and fit it in. Hey should I do a whole chapter on Naruto and Hinata?

Gaara comes in the next chapter and Naruto makes an assumshion that makes Sasuke jelouse.

* * *

**_STARTING OF THE SNEAKPEAK_**

Naruto crossed his arms infront of his chest. "Sakura's daughter is stronger then you could **EVER** be. She fights with her heart and isnt afraid to show what she's feeling." Naruto snapped.

Aaron's eyes widened knowing what his father would do. "WHAT!" Sasuke snapped still trying to keep his cool. Sasuke suddenly charged at Naruto with full force.

He was about to punch the blonde when something caught his fist. The smoke cleared and there stud Rosie holding Sasuke's fist with little effort. "Knock it off!" she said breaking every bone in his knuckles and tossing him back. "Sensei. Whats happening here?" she asked her voice mean.

**_END SNEAK PEAK_**


	4. Author's Note

I just wanted to make this clear to everyone. I KNOW AARON AND ROSIE ARE NOT JAPANESE NAMES! They're the names of my best friends that have been dating since they were 12 and it happens they fit the character discripiton of Uchiha Aaron and Haruno Rosie alright so dont hasle me about it.

Another thing is I just cant think of anything right now. In chapter 6 theres going to be a fight. Between Itachi and Sakura, Sasuke, Gaara, Rosie, Aaron and the rest of the gang. Some people have been thinking this was a Gaara luvs Sakura fic but I wanted it to be a SasuSaku fic. I was wondering what you wanted to happen after the fight when Rosie and Aaron are in the hospital.

1) Gaara and Sakura hook up

2) Sasuke admits feeling for Sakura

3) Gaara feels Sasuke should be forgiven for what he's done but sakura brings up a new subject that makes Gaara wanna cry (my fave I wont tell you what it is but it has to do with Gaara's past)

And some other things I need your help on. Sakura's gonna sing to Aaron and Rosie when they're in the hospital. Could you help with the things below

1) song name and artist.

2) Where the hell can I get the lyrics.

And then there are some things like...

1) who should wake up (from a small coma) first Aaron or Rosie?

2) should they spy and find and Sakura kissing/frenching. (tell me who)

And thats about it. Thanks for everything my loyal fans. I'm always taking sujestion AS LONG AS YOU DONT INSULT MY SPELLING OR GRAMMER!

luv always

Richy


	5. Chapter 5

Alright heres what going to happen. I still need more sujestions from the Author's note part but I desided since you've been such nice people I'd give you the next chapter. In your reveiws you can ask for hits to the next chapter but I'll only give you one, per reveiw/ID.

I still dont know whats going to happen to Sakura since not many people have reveiwed but I have a very sly sister that's going to help me. Points to Raye She's the greatest 'thinker' in the world. She likes to make people mad in her stories because of who's makin' out with who. Raye gives Evil grin and noddes

Well heresthe names of my loyal fans. There might be more later but give me a god damned break. Again dont burn me on my grammer/spelling. Or I will block you!

animaniac

tinejensen

sakuraXx

WWJD309

Luna Forest

Narumi-chan

tears of dagmar

NejiXTenten4eva

Grains of the past

_

* * *

_

_She's lieing and I know it. She's good at lieing even to her mother_. Aaron and Naruto thought at the same time.

Sakura started to calm down. "Rosie I want you to be careful. You are at ANBU rank but you do not know their rules. Dont underestimate anyone or anything got it?" Sakura asked meanly.

**Chapter 4**

Sakura's words

Rosie took a deep breath and answered, "Yes mother and by the way you're starting to sound like Kakashi." Rosie took side next to the ANBU man. "I'll be fine and nothing's going to happen to me. I know I'll come back. Itachi-teme wont get me." she smiled as she and the ANBU man desappeared.

Sasuke's head jerked up to hear that name. Sakrua's fists clenched again fourcing all the chalkra into her hand. She bit her lip and sighed. "Nothing will change about that girl. Nothing at all." Sakura whispered as a tear fell from her eye.

Aaron took her hand in his. "Miss Sakura. Was Itachi the guy that Keahi protected us from?" he asked swiftly.

Sakura kneeled down with a smile. "Yes he was. Dont worry about Itachi-bastard, it's my family's problem. Not your's. Stay safe now Aaron and dont forget who you are." Sakura whispered. She gave him a quick hug and got up.

Naruto looked over to the inraged Sasuke, "Sakura you should go tell Tsunade about this." he mumbled.

"I know." she smiled back at him. Again she turned to Aaron and knelt down at his side. "Aaron I want you to keep something that is very special to me." Sakura handed a pitcher of her and a blonde haired girl to Aaron.

"I know thats you but who's the other girl?" he asked looking at the pitcher.

Sakura smiled as tears came to her eyes but she didnt cry them, "That's your mom Aaron. Her name's Ino. She was a great friend and an even greater enemy. At least when we faught." Sakura was smiling but started crying.

Aaron stud in shock. "Thats my mom? She looks so happy. Thank you Miss Sakura." Aaron had a slight smile on his face.

"Just remember. You are not only an Uchiha but part of another clan. Ino let her emoshions run wild and they helped her fight. As well as me and Rosie. We all are under your mother's halk eyes." Sakura giggled.

Suddenly in a poof of smoke there was a girl at Sakura's side. "Miss Haruno. How has your day been?" asked the girl.

"Fine. How was your day Keahi?" Sakura asked as the teen gave her a hug.

"Just fine. So where's Rosie. We really need to get out of Konoha for a while. Something seems wrong." Keahi whispered so only Sakura could hear. Sakura nodded.

"Well I have to go. Goodbye Naruto-san, Aaron-kun, Uchiha-san." Sakura mumbled as dissapeared.

"Dobe..." Sasuke started. Naruto had a soft smile on his face again, not his normal fox grin but sadder.

Naruto smiled at Aaron, "Keep that safe. Thats the last you'll see of the Haruno family." he whispered looking at the pitcher.

"What are you talking about sensei?" Aaron asked taking a tight grip on the pitcher.

Naruto sighed heavely, "Those were Sakura's last words when she left last time she left. 'Remember who you are.' I never understud those words but... Sakura sure is a good friend." he smiled at Aaron who smirked back.

"Dobe shut up." Sasuke snapped.

Naruto's eyes shifted to his old teammate. "You havent changed a bit Uchiha. Always limting your power with your anger. Sakura's power always came from love and courage. To tell you the truth..." Naruto stopped feeling Sasuke's icy glare.

"What Dobe. Say it to my face!" Sasuke snapped even though his son was infront of him.

Naruto crossed his arms infront of his chest. "Sakura's daughter is stronger then you could **EVER** be. She fights with her heart and isnt afraid to show what she's feeling." Naruto snapped.

Aaron's eyes widened knowing what his father would do. "WHAT!" Sasuke snapped still trying to keep his cool. Sasuke suddenly charged at Naruto with full force.

He was about to punch the blonde when something caught his fist. The smoke cleared and there stud Rosie holding Sasuke's fist with little effort. "Knock it off!" she said breaking every bone in his knuckles and tossing him back. "Sensei. Whats happening here?" she asked her voice mean.

Her once blue eyes were redish purple with a silver rim. Chakra was spilling on the ground making it clear she was angery. Along with her emoshionall changes Naruto could see that Rosie looked a lot like Sakura when she was mad but her long hair waved behind her.

Naruto could see her eyes were sharp and they had changed fromsoft to mersyless. "Rosie what happen-"

"NOTHING!" she snapped cutting him off. "What happened. Why were you two fighting?"

Naruto put his hand behind his head, "It was just a little fight. Could you go heal Uchiha's wounds... and please dont hurt me." Naruto sugested trying to hid from the enraged girl.

"Fine." Rosie said starting to calm down. She walked over the broken earth that the elder Uchiha had made when he fell. "Sit up." Rosie whispered helping Sasuke into a sitting posishion.

"I dont need your help." Sasuke snapped whiping the blood from his mouth.

"Fine. Aaron would your father liked to be healed awake or out cold?" her voice was cold when she said these words and Aaron froze.

_Why is she acting like that. Its scarey. I've only heard that tone from my dad when he's really mad_. Aaron snapped out of his thoughts. "Whatever." he said not knowing what to say.

Rosie nodded. "Calm down Mr. Uchiha. I'm not going to kill you with medics." Rosie held out her hand and let the chalkra flow through her hand. Sasuke didnt like this girl and that was what he was thinking.A large amount a chalkra flowed thoughRosie's hand.The color was different now. Insted of a light blue it was dark purple. "Give me your hand."

Rosie took Sasuke's hand and traced where the bones should be. She would stop at a joint and make a small trace line. Sasuke could feel her warm chalkra fixing his bones. "You're fine now." She whispered standing up. Like a good person Rosie held out her hand and helped the wounded up.

"What do you think you're doing?" asked a harsh voice.

"Son of a bitch!" Rosie whispered under her breath. She turned around with a smile, "Hi there."

Behind her back she released her jutsue and turned back to the normal Rosie. "Rosie what the hell do you think you are doing?" Everyone turned to see a red haired man.

"Sorry Gaara-sama." Rosie laughed.

Gaara sighed heavely, "Rosie. Your mother is going to kill me if she finds you out here alone. Hurry up. You're going to be late and your mother is going to kick my ass." Gaara moaned running his hand through his hair.

"Gaara-sama. I'm sorry I didnt mean to be late." Rosie whispered leaning her head agenst Gaara's forearm. "Mother wont kick your ass. Not while I'm here." She smiled.

"Young lady watch your language!" Gaara snapped in a fatherly way. "What would your mother say?"

"To go train. So can I?" Rosie whispered. Gaara shock his head. "Yeah, yeah. I know. 'Dont lie.' Can you please teach me to use the sand like last week?"

"Just wait. Lets go find your mother." Gaara said smiling. He turned to Naruto, "I'll bring Rosie back in time for training tomorrow. Can you handle your other students Naruto-san?"

Naruto nodded and watched the two red heads walk away. _They look like father and daughter. Maybe_...

"Hey Sasuke. Did you notice the way those two look. They look like clones." Naruto smiled getting on Sasuke's nerves.

"N-naruto-kun." A voice stuttered softly. A woman with short black hair and silver eyes walked up. Naruto wrapped his arm around her waist, barried his head into her shoulder, while she asked, "Have you seen Neji?"

Naruto shock his head. "Sorry Hinata-chan. Did you hear Sakura's back?" Hinata nodded.

* * *

Something's gonna happen later that no one will ever like! HA just kidding. Heres a part from the next chapter 

_**PART FROM CHAPTER**_

"My father is pothetic. Not willing to understand other's emoshions. He only used my mother." Aaron snapped looking down at the rocks below him.

"Yes he used your mother for two reasons. 1) to resore his clan. 2) to get Sakura-chan." Ari said smiling.

**_END PART FROM CHAPTER_**

How'd you like that. We'll see what happens when Aaron cant break Rosie's training rocks and Sakura says she's leaving again. Will Sasuke be there for her? To tell her that he cares about her? See what happens later.

I hope you like the story, luv lots

Richy and Raye


	6. Author's Note P2

I just wanted to make this clear to everyone. I KNOW AARON AND ROSIE ARE NOT JAPANESE NAMES! They're the names of my best friends that have been dating since they were 12 and it happens they fit the character discripiton of Uchiha Aaron and Haruno Rosie alright so dont hasle me about it.

Another thing is I just cant think of anything right now. In chapter 6 theres going to be a fight. Between Itachi and Sakura, Sasuke, Gaara, Rosie, Aaron and the rest of the gang. Some people have been thinking this was a Gaara luvs Sakura fic but I wanted it to be a SasuSaku fic. I was wondering what you wanted to happen after the fight when Rosie and Aaron are in the hospital.

1) Gaara and Sakura hook up

2) Sasuke admits feeling for Sakura

3) Gaara feels Sasuke should be forgiven for what he's done but sakura brings up a new subject that makes Gaara wanna cry (my fave I wont tell you what it is but it has to do with Gaara's past)

And some other things I need your help on. Sakura's gonna sing to Aaron and Rosie when they're in the hospital. Could you help with the things below

1) song name and artist.

2) Where the hell can I get the lyrics.

And then there are some things like...

1) who should wake up (from a small coma) first Aaron or Rosie?

2) should they spy and find and Sakura kissing/frenching. (tell me who)

And thats about it. Thanks for everything my loyal fans. I'm always taking sujestion AS LONG AS YOU DONT INSULT MY SPELLING OR GRAMMER!

luv always

Richy

* * *

**Alright I'm not going to put up anymore chapters up intell I get enough replies to make the rest work. Srry if this really makes you mad but yea. I might put up some of my other stories just to give you something new to read. Maybe you could help me and give me sujestions for a new story or could help me with other stories. Thank you all for everything.**


	7. Chapter 6

Thanks for all your reviews but since I got so many I aint gonna list them. SRRY but I dont want to type any more I have a BIG project do on the slutty Marilyn Monroe so I have to type 16 pages of size 8 font. I hope you all have a better time then I do. and please read my other stories. The song is from Prince Of Egypt one of my fave kid movies. so I hope you like it.

* * *

(A/N Srry I forgot to put this in the last chapter so heres the recap) 

"She's leaving again soon but she's off at the hospital doing work." Hinata looked over to Aaron. "Hey there Aaron-san." Hinata was made Aaron's godmother since Sakura was said to be dead.

Aaron just rolled his eyes. "I'm going to go train." Aaron left his father with his friends and left to the Haruno manshion woods so he could train in peace.

**Chapter 5**

Peace

Aaron looked over the large meidow and looked at the small brook. "Rosie-chan why were you so mad? You could have killed every person in the village with your strength." Aaron looked around and saw no sign of the one he loved.

He gazed down at the ground, "I shouldnt hide the way I feel for her. That's why she was mad. I shouldnt do that... I'm not like my father." Aaron smashed his fist into the hardest rock he could find and unlike the others it didnt crack.

"These rocks were desined to fit Rosie-chan and Sakura-chan's unhuman like strength. You wont be able to break them." A female voice said softly as she sat up top of the waterfall. She had long brown hair and looked only a little older then Sakura.

"Who are you and what are you doing in the Haruno's woods?" Aaron snapped pulling out his kunais.

The woman smiled, "My name's Haruno Ari. I'm Sakura's sister. Unlike you I'm alowed to be here." the woman smiled. "So this is Sakura's healing land." Ari said looking around.

"What are you talking about?" Aaron asked jumping up beside the woman.

Ari turned to look at Aaron, "You must be Ino-chan's son. Your mother always loved to come here when Sakura-chan was younger. I remember them having such a fun time out here. I also remember the time Sakura-chan braught your father here to heal his wounds. Almost killing herself to save his life." Ari whispred softly and almost it she was sad.

"My father is pothetic. Not willing to understand other's emoshions. He only used my mother." Aaron snapped looking down at the rocks below him.

"Yes he used your mother for two reasons. 1) to resore his clan. 2) to get Sakura-chan." Ari said smiling. "He loved her but she had been angry that he left the village. I remember him telling me about how he wanted to see Sakura-chan smile so he could smile back to her. That never happened. My sister left to early." Ari was sad as she looked up to the skies.

"Your mother... she's always watching you. With hope that you wont make the same mistake your father did. Aaron. I want you to know that Rosie-chan fights with love and is willing to die for the person she loves. I hope one day she finds a person that loves her that much."

"What are you talking about?" Aaron asked trying to hide his blush. He knew what Ari was talking about he just didnt want to admit it.

Ari lifted his chin to see his blush. "I want you to protect Rosie-chan the way she protects you. With love and care." Ari was gone in a fluter of cherry blossom pettels.

"That woman has to have some nerve." Aaron snapped after she was gone. Aaron's ears perced up as he heard singing in the wind. He quickly ran to where the song was coming from. He saw Sakura standing at a large cliff over the river. She was wearing a long, saten pink dress that flowed in the rising wind.

Her hands were clasped together agenst her chest with her eyes closed. She had a soft smile played apon her face as she started singing again.

**_Many nights we've prayed  
With no hope anyone could hear.  
In our hearts a hopeful song we barely understood._**

**_Now we are not afraid  
Although we know there's much to fear.  
We were moving mountains long before we knew we could._**

**_There can be miracles when you believe.  
Though hope is frail, its hard to kill.  
Who knows waht miracles you can achieve  
When you believe.  
Somehow you will,  
You will wh en you believe._**

**_In this time of fear,  
When prayer so often proved in vain,  
Hope seems like the summer birds  
so swiftly flown away.  
But now I'm standing here  
With heart so full I cant explain  
Seeking faith and speaking words I never thought I'd say._**

**_There can be miracles when you believe.  
Though hope is frail, its hard to kill.  
Who knows what miracles you can achieve  
When you believe.  
Somehow you will,  
You will when you believe_**

"Miss Sakura." Aaron asked coming out of the woods to see tears in her eyes. "Why do I feel like I know that song?" he asked softly.

Sakura turned to see him. She walked over and hugged him tightly. After she was done she looked into his eyes, "Thats the song your mother and I sang to you when you were born." her tears stopped.

"Aaron-kun. I'm sorry but you wont see Rosie or me anymore." Sakura whispered sadly. "We dont want to hurt the people here so we're leaving to Suna again." Sakura whispered.

"No you cant. Please Sakura-san. You're like the only mother I've ever known. Please dont leave." he pleaded as trears ran down his eyes. In his heart she was his mother. He didnt want to let her go, he didnt want to lose the new people he now loved.

"Aaron-kun I'm sorry but I dont want you to be hurt, otherwise I would stay. I really would love to believe me. Rosie doesnt want to leave either. She loves you with all her heart."

Aaron shock his head, "If you leave please take me with you. I dont want to be here with my father. He doesnt understand me." Aaron cryied.

"I'm sorry Aaron-kun. Our pathes intertwined for a while but now we must be on other paths. I dont want you to be hurt for my mistakes." Sakura cryied even more, remembering that Aaron's words sounded like the ones she said when Sasuke left. "Come on we have to be getting back to our own homes." Sakura whispered.

In a second Aaron was gone. He couldnt understand why but he didnt want to look at Sakura anymore, he didnt want anyone to see him cry.

Aaron walked into his dark house and heard his father ask, "How was training?"

Aaron was sick of lieing to his friends and family. He just wanted his dad to know that his son wasnt emoshionless. "It sucked. I hate everything and I'm going to my room!" he cried. Tears painted his face but he didnt care anymore.

"Aaron are you crying?" Sasuke asked as he walked up to his son. Aaron nodded. "How can you cry. You're an Uchiha." Sasuke snapped.

Aaron didnt care anymore. "I dont care. I'm only half Uchiha. Sakura's leaving again and It's all MY fault!" Aaron ran up to his room and locked the door leaving his father in shock.

Sasuke followed his son up to his room and stopped at the locked door. "You feel like Sakura is your mother dont you?" He asked as he slid down the door.

He could hear his son's sobs from the other side, "So what if I do?"

"You love Rosie with all your heart dont you?" Sasuke asked even deeper into his son's secret life.

He felt Aaron drop to his knees. "I love Rosie-chan. She cared so much for everything but she was willing to die for me. Just to keep my dreams alive." Aaron sobed. Suddenly the door opened. "You know how that feels? To be loved by some one that you love?"

Sasuke got to his feet and looked into his son's inoccent eyes. "Sakura loved you so much. She cared and almost died healing you. Yet you show her no emoshion." Aaron whsipered softly.

"I loved Sakura I just was scared to lose her." Sasuke whispered knowing there were also tears in his eyes. "She ment the world to me but I didnt want her to be hurt."

Sasuke felt so bad for his son. Aaron was going through the same thing that he had to go through when he was younger. Sasuke hugged his son without feeling any regret.

_**THE NEXT DAY**_

Naruto was waiting for the last member of his team to show up, Rosie. Aaron looked worried and Osaku knew nothing about the talk they had all had in the market. "Sensei. Where's Rosie-chan?" Osaku asked reseiving a glare from Aaron.

_Dont think about it dumbass. Rosie-chan's my girlfriend so dont touch her. If you do you'll die at my hands_. Aaron thought as his eye twitched.

Suddenly there were a group of people with black cloaks walking over to them. Aaron saw that they were ANBU but there were different kinds. 2 were from Konoha the other 2 were from Suna and in the middle was a sad red haired girl.

"Rosie-sama. Why do you have ANBU protecting you?" Naruto asked dumbly.

Rosie kept her head down, not wanting to look up. Aaron was the only one that saw the cuts and bruises on her arms and collar bones. _She's been hurt. I wonder why_? Aaron and Naruto thought at the same time.

"Rosie-hime has been put under protection of both Leaf and Sand ANBU. She's under our protection for a while," one of the leaf ANBU reported.

Rosie looked up with a sad face and looked over to her sensei. No words came out of her mouth but her eyes said it all. One of the Sand ANBU put his hand on her shoulder and shocked her suddenly. "Princess you're acting like your spirit died." he whispered softly.

"It has." she whispered back. With one glance over to Aaron tears came to her eyes, she knew she had to leave.

"Naruto-san. You must understand. Rosie-hime needs to be protected for her own reasons. We cant let her train with you anymore." A voice said. One of the leaf ANBU took off his mask to reveil silver eyes.

"Neji-sama. Why? You could at least tell us why Rosie cant stay." Naruto pleaded. Neji shock his head.

Suddenly Rosie was gone with only a puff of smoke around her. "Suckers." they heard her voice laugh.

"Damned girl!" all the ANBU yelled. Osaku laughed his head off and Aaron could only smirk. Rosie had snuck away from a group of ANBU.

"Neji it looks like you cant handle Rosie that well." Naruto laughed with a smirk.

Neji turned to him with another smirk, "That girl is just so strong. Every chance she gets she dashes off." Neji turned to the other ninjas, "Do you know where she'll be this time?"

No one answered. Aaron looked around, _I know where you'll go. The only place that you can understand and the only place you can train_. Aaron didnt want _his _Rosie to be hurt. "I know where she might be." Aaron whispered softly.

Aaron caught the atenshion of his sensei. With that Aaron quickly dashed off to the Haruno woods, with every one following. He stopped feeling something wrong. "Hold up." Neji said feeling it aswell.

A group of dogs came out of no where. They were snarling and snipping the air as they aproched. "Those are Rosie's dogs." Naruto responed noticing the red coat with a blue sakura blossom over the dog's backs.

"Uki! Knock it off." A voice snapped from behind. Everyone turned to see a brown haired woman, Ari. Suddenly all the dogs sat down and lied on their stomachs, "Aaron-san what are you doing out here?" she asked amost angered.

"Looking for Rosie," Neji snapped remembering this girl. "Why should you care Haruno?"

"She's my neice." Ari snapped back. The dogs got to their feet sencing the woman's anger. "Neji, I do not tolorate your inseance. Why are you here?" she asked meanly.

"Rosie-chan ran away from the ANBU squade. I thought she would come here." Aaron answered with his head down. Ari smiled at him.

_So you really do care about her as much as she cares about you? That a boy_. Ari smiled and whisled. Uki the black wolf stud up and walked over. "Bring Aaron-san and the others to Sakura-chan." Ari ordered. The wolf did as she was comanded.

They all walked over to the waterfall and suddenly the sent of blood was everywhere. "Sensei I think there's something wrong." Osaku said.

"Where's Sakura-san?" Neji asked despretly. He dashed around the corner in hopes of finding the pink haired woman. To his shock he did.

* * *

I'm so bord. Alright heres the contest that I'm doing. If there was **_ANY_** songs in the story so far then name them all and the next chapter is deticated to you. But I'm only dedicating it to the frist person! see what happens. HAHAHAHA I'm so evil. 


	8. Chapter 8

I'm sorry I havent updated in a long time I just couldnt figure out what to write. I hope you guys like this chapter and Its going to come to and end soon but thats like 6 chapters or something like that. Well I'm to lazy to write down all the great reviews I've gotton so srry.

* * *

They all walked over to the waterfall and suddenly the sent of blood was everywhere. "Sensei I think there's something wrong." Osaku said.

"Where's Sakura-san?" Neji asked despretly. He dashed around the corner in hopes of finding the pink haired woman. To his shock he did.

**Chapter 6**

Sakura's fight

Sakura stood face to face with Uchiha Itachi. "Leave me and my family alone you bastard!" She snapped taking out a kunai.

"Dear little Sakura-chan. Your daughter is the one I want. She is stronger then all the ninja's in Konoha put together, even the Hokage." Itachi said lieing his ass off.

Itachi came up to Sakura and pinned her to a tree and touched her porsiling cheek. "Sakura-chan. You've grown even more beautiful then ever. Why dont you come back with me?"

Suddenly Itachi was punched through the air. "Leave my mom alone!" Aaron yelled after he had punched Itachi. Aaron stood hunched over breathing heavely.

Itachi got to his feet and whiped the blood from his mouth. "You're the Uchiha boy. My nephew." Itachi smirked as Aaron stood horrified. He gave a smug laugh and turned to Sakura, "Come on little sakura blossom. Give me the girl!"

Sakura snapped out of her trance and screamed, "Never!"

Aaron came to his sensces aswell. _Rosie! He wants Rosie, why the hell would he want Rosie? I'm not going to let him take her_. Aaron clenched his fist.

"No I wont let you take her!" Sakura cryied as she lunged at the S-class missing nin. She punched him in the stomach and kicked him in the head. "I wont let you take her. Not again!" Tears streamed down Sakura's face as she tried to beat the elder Uchiha into the ground.

_**AT THE UCHIHA HOUSEHOLD**_

Sasuke sat in Aaron's room looking at the pitchers he had. Aaron had already framed the pitcher of Ino and Sakura. Sasuke smiled as he looked at the pitcher. That was the last time Sasuke had ever seen Sakura truly happy.

"Sakura. Why did you leave?" he asked the pitcher. Suddenly he got a sick feeling in his stomach.

"Sasuke-san!" a voice screamed from outside the huge house. Sasuke imidotly ran to the window to see who it was.

A silver haired ANBU stood banging on the door. "Kakashi! What do you want!" Sasuke snapped from the window. The ninja noticed him and jumped to the window.

"Sakura needs help!" he said as he panted. "Itachi came back and he's fighting Sakura. Aaron, Naruto, Neji, and some other people are there at the fight. Sasuke you have to help."

_Aaron what the hell are you doing fighting Itachi_? Sasuke asked himself. "Where are they?" Sasuke asked jumping out of the window and following Kakashi.

"They're at the Haruno estate. In the back woods. You'll know cause its amost too peacefull there." Kakashi informed as they ran through the streets.

"What is it... that your not telling me?" Sasuke asked meanly as he stoped. "I'm not going to help if you're keeping something from me."

Kakashi was angered. _I thought he loved Sakura, some kind of love_. "You've been there before. It's called Sakura's healing land. The place where you found Sakura on the brink of death when she healed you." Kakashi informed again as he started to run.

_**5 MINUTES LATER**_

Kakashi and Sasuke ran to Sakura's healing land only to find that all the ANBU, Naruto, and Osaku were knocked out. "Come on Sakura Blossom. Give me the girl!" Itachi demanded.

"ITACHI!" a female voice screamed. "If you want me then leave my mom alone!" Rosie came out of what seemed to be thin air. "You want my blood so you can get what you want, ne?" she asked meanly.

Her eyes suddenly changed to the same thing they had changed when Rosie stopped Sasuke from punching Naruto. Itachi smiled, "I gave you that power and I can take it away." Itachi charged at Rosie.

Rosie turned her back and suddenly Itachi was in a crater in the ground. In slow moshion Rosie had kicked Itachi without even a second thought.

"Fine. I'll just get your boyfriend." Itachi got up and went for Aaron. Rosie spun around and gaped as Aaron had a kunai pressed agenst his neck. "Come on Aaron-san. Are you ready to die?" Itachi asked meanly.

_No I wont let Aaron-kun die. Not like this_! Rosie lifted her hand and screamed, "AARON-KUN!" Sand rose around Aaron and protected him.

Rosie fell to her knees as she tried to keep control and use her sand to protect Aaron. Itachi touched the sand and began to bleed. "So you can use The Kazekage's sand to your advantage. You've learned a lot."

Rosie kept her eyes on Itachi and suddenly Sasuke was at her side. "Sasuke-san. Please help Aaron-kun. I-I cant hold this for long, PLEASE!"

Sasuke nodded and dashed at Itachi. He knocked Itachi away and grabbed Aaron and ran back to Rosie. "Wheres Sakura?" Aaron asked trying to regain his breath.

"She's out but she'll be fine." Kakashi reported as he laied Sakura agenst a tree. Rosie nodded as she got to her feet.

"Your not hurt are you Aaron-kun?" Rosie asked getting to her feet. She looked at his battered body. Itachi had punched him in the eye burising it deeply, many cuts on chest.

"I'm fine Rosie." Aaron was at Rosie's side. He gripped his right hand as his chalkra formed chidori. "Lets go!" Rosie and Aaron yelled as they both jumped towards Itachi.

Rosie kicked him down to the ground and held him while Aaron hit him with chidori. Rosie herself also got half of the shock but it was a small price to pay. Both kids pulled back and Aaron spoke, "Rosie?"

"Its nothing!" Rosie reacted. Itachi got up and smirked at her. A smug laugh came out of no where.

"So child. You still protect the lives of others while killing yourself?" Itachi spoke. Rosie's eyes softened as she fell to her knees.

"You truly are scum. Tricking us into that so you could take mom away again." Rosie snapped. "You always wanted her." Rosie fainted to her stomach.

Aaron ran to her side to check on her. "Dad do you think you can kill Itachi-teme? He's weak because of us. So please kill him." Aaron pleeded as he too colapsed onto the ground.

Sasuke smirked at his kid. _I never let Aaron see how I did chidori. He did it to help Rosie and Sakura_. Sasuke noticed that Rosie was getting up. "Are you alright?" he asked.

"Itachi wont hurt her. He cares to much for her safty. If she was hurt he could never forgive himself." Rosie stated as she got to her feet.

"What?" Sasuke said in shock and in confuson. _Could Itachi really have feelings for Sakura_?

"My bloodline gives me my eyes. I've been in Itachi's mind enough times to know that he dearly loves my mom. But she will never return his love. Thats why he's here." Insted of the dark redish purple with the silver rim Rosie's eyes were curuline blue. Her normall color.

"Forgive me." Itachi intorupted. "You seem to not understand. You've never had to suffer over someone that you loved." Itachi snapped with a smug smirk on his face.

Rosie punched him violently agenst a tree, "I dont want your forgiveness!" she snapped. "I wont forgive you for hurting Aaron-kun!"

Rosie turned to walk away when Itachi grabbed her hair. "Get back here _princess_." he muttered as his other hand whiped the blood tricling down from his mouth.

Rosie's long red hair was trapped in Itachi's grip. Suddenly a kunai had cut both Rosie's hair and Itachi's hand. "Never call me princess." she snapped as she pinned him to a tree. Quickly she punched him right in his stomach right where Aaron had used chiodori on his back.

Rosie walked back. It seemed that Kakashi was gone, probly telling the Hokage. Rosie walked past Sasuke and gave him her kunai. "Mom told me it was your dream to kill Itachi-teme. So I'll give you your chance." Rosie smiled though her eyes were dull, Sasuke knew she was truly happy.

Rosie walked over to Sakura and sat down, just to rest. Sasuke truned to his brother with a smirk. "So you like Sakura?" he asked almost mocking Itachi.

"What do you care? Its not like she's your property. She doesnt love you anymore, brother. Dont you understand that?" Itachi asked getting to his feet.

Suddenly sand had ingolfed Itachi. "What! That girl is out of chalkra how could she use the sand again?" he snapped in shock.

"Sakura is no one's property! If you touch her I'll kill you where you stand." A red haired man walked out of the darkness with a dangouress look on his face. He was mad, as he looked over to Rosie. "Rose! Are you alright?" he asked.

Rosie's head looked up. She couldnt see anymore. Only blurs but she only knew one person in the world that called her 'Rose'. "Yah. I'm fine." she whispered lowly. "Just hurt." She knew he was mad. He only called her 'Rose' when he was very angry.

The man nodded hearing her speak was good enough for his ears. "Itachi, you have no right to be on the Haruno land. I sujest you get off." Gaara mumbled lowly in a tone that would freeze hell.

Itachi's brow raised. "Then what are you doing here? Again this is Haruno land, so why is the Kazekage here?" he smirked.

Gaara's fist's clenched as the sand started to choke Itachi. "Sakura is my friend think and thin. I wont let her be hurt by the likes of you. Nor will Rosie be hurt at your hand."

_Gaara's protecting Sakura and Rosie. Is it truly as he says. Are they only friends_? Sasuke could only innerly smile. Sakura might be his again. (A/N SASUKE IS SO GREEDY) He really wanted to hold her, to touch her. Everything he could have had.

"G-Gaara-kun?" a voice whispered. They all turned to Sakura. Her eyes were starting to open. Sakura put a glowing hand on her daughter's shoulder, healing her. "Why the hell do I smell so much blood?" she asked in house wife tone.

Gaara smirked. _She's back to normal I see. Now she's gonna flip out about Sasuke being on her land_. Gaara let his sand reseide. "Sakura?" he whispered softly.

Suddenly the earth started to shake. Both Sakura and Rosie rose to their feet. Their movements were idenical, and when they looked up so were their eyes. "What the hell is going on?" Sakura asked as her low voice scared the emoshionless Uchihas.

Sakura cracked her knuckles as her outfit changed with the chalkra swirling around her. Her normal training outfit turned into a long dress. The bottoms were tattered and stained with blood. The sleeves had been slashed off and were also covered in blood. Rosie seemed to stay all the same.

Itachi smirked. "Little Flower. Do you really want to fight in that old thing?" he asked almost mocking the woman infront of him.

Itachi suddenly flue back. Nothing had hit him, nothing but two angry girls' chalkra. "Dont piss me off." they both said in unison. Sakura turned to her daughter. "Heal the others. Make sure they dont die." Rosie nodded.

She walked over but with every step she made the earth shattered around her steps. She walked over to her gaurds and healed them quickly, then Naruto who took some work since Kyuubi wouldnt exsept help from a girl. Rosie looked around and she couldnt find Aaron.

As she looked around she thought, _Where the hell could he be? Damn it. I cant heal him if I cant find him, Damn that Kakashi! I'll kill him if I get the chance_.

Sakura looked over at Gaara and Sasuke, "Gaara-kun take Rosie to the hospital and quick she needs help and fast. Sasuke you can stay if you wish." she whispered still staring at the wounded Itachi.

"Alright." Gaara said as he ran over to Rosie and the others and he quickly telported them along with himself to the hospital.

"So my Sakura blossom. You wish to have torns?" Itachi mocked. Again he was thrown by the woman's chalkra levels. He got up and noticed her eyes were dark.

"Itachi you have hurt my family for the last time. You have hurt Gaara-kun for the last time." She smirked, "You will die soon because of how much blood you have lost. Rosie and Aaron-kun are stronger then you could ever be."

Itachi tried to get to his feet but ended up falling to his knees. "Those children have found their place with eachother, even you can see that. You have used as much chalkra as you can muster up. This land knows that and so do you." he smirked looking at the shaky Haruno. "You also wont be able to leave."

Sakura chuckled, "You would think that wouldnt you? Unlike you this land has never touched a person's blood that wasnt anything but pure. The blood spread on here is yours which means..."

The earth lifted and ingolfed Itachi, "You are at the murcy of something that has no feelings." she finnished. "Sasuke if you wish to have a shot at your bastard of a brother I would chose now." she snapped.

Sasuke did as he was told and ran to his brother and slashed his throught, "you'll never have her brother. She loves someone else." Itachi whispered as his blood spattered everywhere.


	9. srry to say

guys i'm getting SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO board with this story so i'm leaving it. if n e one wants u can copy and paste it and write the rest. just have to say that the chapters i wrote r mine. thats pretty much it. thnx guy luv ya lots

oh yah and u can change it all u want so have fun!


End file.
